


Fated

by kiranightshade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, M/M, Pining, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Peter was nobody. Just a simple farmer who lived with his Aunt May in a small little village in Scandinavia. Tony was the greatest warrior in the world. Some say that he was blessed by Odin as a babe. Peter has seen him train in the woods and he has watched as five men had to work together to unpack all his spoils of war. Peter hears the rumors and he believes them because Tony is everything a man could ever hope to be and Peter is just lucky to be able to witness it.Tony has noticed a young man hidden in the trees as he trains and always without fail he is waiting for him at the edge of the docks when he returns home. His friends tease him but he isn't embarrassed. how could he be when someone so beautiful is enamoured with him.





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> So i had a sudden urge for vikings and pining and then this happened.

Peter rushed to the dock much to the dismay of his aunt who yelled after him to finish his chores. But Peter didn’t have time for silly old vegetables and chickens. The warriors have returned, and Peter has to be there. 

By the time he gets there, warriors are already greeting their families and their spoils are being unloaded. Peter scans the crowd for Tony, his enthusiasm quickly turning to shyness the more time passes. 

He’s spent so long pining after Tony, watching him train in the summer heat and come back victorious after every battle. He’s seen him drink lesser men under the table more times than he can count. Some say he was blessed by Odin himself, and Peter believes it. 

It’s fantasy to think someone like that could care for him. 

Still, he searches for him. Eager as he is for even a glimpse, he doesn’t notice the man himself standing right behind him. 

“Peter, right?”

The sound Peter made was not dignified and resembled a startled bird more than a young man. Peter turned around so fast that he stumbled and fell on his ass. Looking up at the Tony Stark, Peter couldn’t think of anything to say and so he sat there, frozen and mortified. 

Tony laughs and pulls him to his feet with one arm. The casual show of strength is enough to make Peter very glad that his furs are thick enough to hide his erection. 

“I’ve noticed you, Peter. Always watching while I train. Always waiting here, hidden away while me and the others come home. I’m surprised something else hasn’t managed to catch your attention while I’ve been away.”

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” 

“Don’t apologize,” Tony says, laughter in his voice. “Baldr must have blessed me to have someone so beautiful waiting for me to return home.” 

Peter can feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. “You can’t mean that.”

“Why not? It’s true.”

“But-”

“Here. I got this for you.” Tony says, pulling a little glass figurine of a boar out of his satchel. 

“Is that?”

“Gullinborsti? I doubt the Saxons even knew what they possessed, but yes. Do you like it?”

If Peter wasn’t mistaken, Tony was nervous. Like he was afraid Peter would reject him. 

“I love it. It’s beautiful.” 

Tony smiled and Peter resolved to make sure he always looked that happy for the rest of his life. Peter took extra care with his very own Gullinborsti. He almost couldn’t believe it. 

“Don’t be a stranger, darling.” Tony says. 

Peter watches him leave, Gullinborsti cradled close to his heart. He isn’t entirely sure what just happened, but he does know one thing. Freyr is smiling on him today.


End file.
